An Ultimate Bond
by P1zz4eater29
Summary: A story about a growing bond between two men, Xiahou Ba from JIn and Guan Suo from Shu. I hope you will enjoy this! Yaoi BOYxBOY and Rated M for a reason!
1. Prolouge

AN- This is basically an introduction or prologue kind of thing. I was playing DW7 the other day on conquest mode and I was like, "Hey, this is a pretty good pairing!" Although they don't really have ANYTHING to do with each other, I figured why not? If there are bonds, anything is possible! :D Anyway, I hope you'll like this! Enjoy~

Warning- BOYxBOY don't like, don't read! M rated for a reason…

Disclaimer- I don't own Dynasty Warriors or it's characters!

I remember...when I first heard about Guan Suo. He was famous across the country and I would always hear rumors about him and his skills. He was the son of the God of War, so I guess that makes sense. A few days after hearing those rumors I went into a couple of towns, hoping that I would run into him. Sadly I didn't have such luck. About a week later I had to go out into battle and I heard news that a couple of people from Shu were going to aid us. Just as I was walking towards the war room, I saw him. Even if it was for a short moment, I could tell it was him. But, I didn't turn around to get a good look. I would seem like a creep, especially if he happened to glance back and we made eye contact. I could wait until the battlefield. A few hours later, it was time for battle. That's when we officially met. I was in a pinch and close to defeat, but he came along and aided me. Since the situation was crucial, he didn't introduce himself and neither did I. It was just us fighting. Call me crazy, but when I first ACTUALLY laid eyes on him I automatically thought of how handsome he was. His dark hair...it would flow in the wind and his body seemed to flow with it. His swift moves...they were different from other's...it kind of excited me and I wanted to see more. After fighting off two of the enemy officers and enemy troops, I thanked him and I was about to mount my horse to head off to other enemy units when he grabbed my wrist. I turned around and my eyes met up with his.

"Let's go together. It'll be safer that way." He said with a serious face. I felt my face heat up. 'Why am I blushing?' I questioned myself in my head. 'I really wish I had my helmet now...'

"Uh...sure..." He let go and I turned around again, getting ready to mount my horse. Just as I got on, he came to the side of me and smiled up at me.

"Hey look at that, you're teller than me." He laughed and patted my knee.

"S-shut up!" I blushed even more, which made him laugh harder. I had just realized something... "Where's your horse?"

"Hm? Oh, I don't have one. I prefer to run or walk." He replied.

"I see." I smiled at him and he smiled back. After that encounter, I decided to go into town again, but this time I wanted to go to a tea house. Coincidentally, Guan Suo was there. 'Wow, when I try looking for him, I can't find him. When I don't try looking for him, he pops up out of nowhere.' I thought to myself as I sat down at a table and then a waitress came along. I ordered my tea and meat buns then glanced over to Guan Suo. I'm guessing he was with a couple of his friends from Shu. Considering the fact that they were all dressed in green and some of them were familiar faces from the previous battle. At that point I was pretty much staring and that was probably what got him to look past his friends and at me. He waved to me and smiled. Some of his friends turned around and started waving. I awkwardly waved back. Thankfully the waitress who took my order came back and placed my tea and buns on the table. I flashed a smile at her and said, "Thank you." She smiled back and walked away. I glanced at him again, but this time he was staring at me with his hand and arm propping his head up. He smiled at me again and stood up. He said, "See you guys later." to his friends and waved goodbye. They all waved goodbye to him as he walked over to my table. I looked at him dumbfounded as he sat down and smiled at me again.

"Can I join you?" He asked.

"Well you're already sitting, are you not?" I replied.

"Great!" He smiled again. I looked at him and smiled back.

"You want to try?" I asked holding the meat bun towards him.

"Can I?" He asked a little excitedly.

"Knock yourself out." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yay~." He grabbed my hand and shoved the bun into his mouth while taking a bite out of it. "Thanks." He said with his mouth full.

"Yeah, yeah you're welcome." I could still feel the heat from his hand on mine. I took a bite out of the bun and sighed through my nose. After I swallowed, I looked at him and he was still smiling brightly. I thought for a moment and came to a conclusion. "You're quite an impressive fighter." I smiled and continued. "I know because I've been keeping an eye on you. Just so you know, I'll be back to see you sometime. You're my kind of warrior." I smiled even bigger and looked at him. He was...blushing?

"T-thanks." He smiled at me. That's when I became his sworn ally.

AN- It's pretty short ^ ^", but the next chapter is going to be pretty long! I hope you liked it! Reviews are welcomed; you don't have to review though! And thank you for reading~


	2. Chapter 1

AN- Hello! I'm back with an update! :D Yay! Anyway, I would like to thank **Vovo** and **Sand Dun** for reviewing! I really appreciate it :D I hope you enjoy this chapter, I worked pretty hard on it~

Warning- BOYxBOY don't like, don't read! M rated for a reason! XP

Disclaimer- I don't own Dynasty Warriors or its characters!

"Wow..." I whispered under my breath as I laid down on my bed. It was pretty surprising. 'I had not expected Xiahou Ba to propose to be my sworn ally.' I thought to myself as I listened to the crickets chirp. It was late at night on the same day that I had gone to the tea house with my friends. After the tea house...I went home. "I've been laying here like this for hours, thinking of Xiahou Ba... Do I like him or something?" The thought of that made me blush. A few seconds later, I heard the door to my room slide open and I looked up to see who it was. It was my dad, the God of War, Guan Yu. "Hello, father." I said while getting up in a sitting position.

"Hello." He didn't look too happy. "I didn't see you at the training ground or at dinner today. Is something wrong?"

"Not really. It's just that..." I paused.

"That?" He pushed on.

"It's just that I made a sworn ally today."

"That's great news. Who is it?"

"Xiahou Ba from Jin."

"Ah, him." Guan Yu smiled then laughed and patted his son on the back. "I like him. He's very enthusiastic with his fighting."

"Yeah..." I sighed which made him raise an eyebrow at me.

"You know you're probably going to become his sworn ally soon. I mean sure he's your sworn ally, but it doesn't just stop there."

"How do you know?"

"It happens pretty often. It's sort of how my lord, Zhang Fei and I became sworn brothers." I gave him a questioning look and he laughed a little.

"When a bond between two people starts and grows stronger, it won't stop growing until you MAKE it stop. You'll soon see."

"I don't know...I might not like him..." I looked at him and sighed. 'How could I not? I'm always smiling when I'm with him.' He looked directly at me and laughed as if he had read my mind.

"You will, just wait and see." He smirked. My dad smirked! What is the world coming to! Just as I was about to say something he said, "Goodnight. Don't stay up late."

"Goodnight..." I laid back down on my bed and slowly drifted off into sleep. I think my last thought was, "I wonder what he's doing now."

-Later-

I woke up and got up into a sitting position again while rubbing my eyes and yawning. I realized it was dark, so I looked out my window and saw that the moon was still high and the stars were still bright. It was probably midnight or something.

"Gurgle gurgle..." I looked down and patted my stomach. "...I must be hungry...Now that I think about, I didn't eat diner..." I got up and shuffled my way to the door, hoping that nobody was awake to catch me sneaking a midnight snack. I cracked the door open and peered down both sides of the hallway. As I sighed I slowly opened the door all the way and walked out while closing the door behind me. I walked in the direction of the kitchen and scratched my cheek. 'I probably should have went to dinner' I thought to myself as I walked into the kitchen. "Now...where's the food?" I mumbled under my breath and walked around aimlessly. Then I saw a couple of pots covered with their lids, so I guessed they were leftovers. I walked over to them and looked at them for a while, debating whether I should eat or not. Just as I was about to reach over and lift one of the lids, I heard footsteps behind me. I froze and slowly turned my head. The person in question was...Xiahou Ba? 'What is he doing here?' I turned around completely and stared at him, deciding to voice my thoughts. "What are you doing here? You know you're not allowed to come in as you please." I said in a loud whisper.

"I know, but I wanted to see you." He said to me.

"You what?"

"I said-"

"I heard the first time." My voice slowly began to rise. 'Does he have a

death wish or something?' I sighed. "You should leave before you get caught."

"No way. I came all the way here to see you, so I'm not leaving when I just got here." He slowly walked towards me which made me nervous. He brushed one of his hands on my cheek and pulled me in closer to him with his other. He pulled me down a bit and gently planted his lips on mine. My eyes widened and my face grew flush. I pushed him away while my blush grew darker.

"What was that for?" He laughed and smiled.

"It was just a kiss. Nothing more, nothing less." I looked at him incredulously and scoffed.

"JUST a kiss? That wasn't just a-" He shut me up by covering my mouth with his hand and placed a finger against his mouth.

"Shh...You wouldn't want to wake anyone up~" Once again he violated my personal space and kissed me on the lips. But only this time it was more passionate and I didn't even do anything about it. I just stood there while looking into his half lidded eyes. Suddenly I felt his tongue lick the bottom of my lip, almost as if asking for entrance. I kept my mouth shut, there was no way I was going to let him have his way so easily. He just smirked into the kiss and started to grind against me. 'What was that?' I could feel my whole lower half of my body heat up from the friction. I wasn't so sure if it felt good or bad...but I didn't really want it to stop. I turned my head to the side in hopes of escaping the kiss so that I could get a breather. He stopped, that's for sure, but then he pushed me back against the kitchen counter and placed both of his hands on the countertop on either side of me. I turned to look at the slightly shorter male and found that he was staring straight at me. That made me twitch all over and for some reason I was nervous/embarrassed under his intense gaze. While still looking directly into my eyes, he continued to grind against me, but it seemed harsher than before. I started to feel my pants tighten for an unknown reason and I felt something hard rub against me.

"Mmm~" I moaned? I covered my mouth with my hand in embarrassment and turned away.

"Don't look away." He demanded. I nodded my head no and continued to hold back my moans. "Look at me." I looked at him through the corner of my eyes. He was still staring at me, but something was different. Whatever it was, it made me arch my back and moan loudly.

"Ahh~!" He stopped grinding after I moaned, which made me buck my hips forward because of the loss of friction. He smirked and began to kiss my neck. While kissing my neck up top, he busied himself down below and started to untie my belt. "W-what are you doing?"

"Just relax." He whispered into my ear while pulling my pants and undergarments down a little bit, freeing my aching penis. It was a strange new feeling. I've never had this happen to me before. I bit down on my lip as I looked down, staring at my upright organ. 'Why is it like that?' I blushed even darker, if that was even possible, realizing that I was so exposed in front of a person that I had only met about a week ago.

"P-please...please stop." He chuckled lightly and pressed his hand against my mouth as he molested my rear.

"You know you don't want me to." He whispered into my ear again and licked it tenderly then nibbled on the soft skin. It was true...I'm pretty ashamed to say it, but I was curious as to what that feeling was. "But, just tell me you want me to stop and I will~." He hummed lowly and hotly. I bit my lip and thought for a moment... He lifted his hand from my mouth and tilted his head questioningly to the side. I opened my mouth to talk, but then I felt a rough squeeze against my backside again.

"Mmm-ah~" I threw my head back and covered my mouth with my hand.

"...D-don't stop..."

"I thought so." He reached up to my neck and pulled me down again. I closed my eyes, waiting for what I thought he was going to do...kiss me. Instead, I felt a mouth against my chest, licking over my nipples and sucking my skin. Through the silk, it felt amazing. I opened my eyes slowly and looked down at him. He was looking up into my eyes, still licking. It made me tense and I could feel myself twitch.

"Hnn..." I whimpered when he stopped, but he continued to roam his hands over my torso, so it wasn't that much of a loss. While sucking on my Adam's apple, he fumbled with the buttons of my shirt and hummed a tune that sounded fairly familiar. When I was finally free from my shirt, he played with my nipples while bringing my head down again with his hand and kissed me. This time I let him have his way when he licked the bottom of my lip, and slightly parted my lips. I wasn't sure what I was SUPPOSED to do when he slipped his tongue into my mouth, but I did brush my tongue against his. Feeling the warm, wet flesh in my mouth felt strange, but new and exciting. For some time, I forgot to breathe until it was so unbearable that I had to pull away, panting for air. Now, the only thing that connected our mouths was a trail of saliva that had formed from the heated kiss. He brushed his hand against my throbbing, forgotten penis as he licked his way down to my collar bone and sucked onto the skin around it. I covered my mouth again, trying to keep my moans down in fear of anyone waking up to find this scene. Xiahou Ba nodded his head in disapproval and unlatched his mouth from my skin.

"Let me hear your moans~" He said suggestively as he massaged my member in a way that elicited moans of a higher pitch. "I want to hear all of it." He wrapped his hand around my shaft and slowly began to pump his hand up and down.

"Nnn...Ah...Mmm~" I placed my hands on top of his shoulders as I leaned forward, keeping my mouth near his ear for him to hear my every moan. I could tell he had enjoyed me moaning into his ear because every time I made a particularly long and provocative one, he would suddenly squeeze and pump faster. I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes while slowly leaning forward for a kiss. I felt the heat in my body growing as he continued to pump his hand. Sometimes he would bring his hand to the tip and thumb my slit, or lower his hands to my balls and juggle/massage them in his hand. I planted my lips on his, lightly pecking him a couple times. He smiled at me as I placed my hand against his cheek and tilted my head to the side, getting ready for the next make out session. I leaned forward, still panting from the attention I was getting down below as I slightly parted my lips and placed them onto the corner of his mouth. I licked his bottom lip, much like he did to me before and tried to mirror what he had done. I let my hands roam around his chest and abdomen as I slipped my tongue into his mouth, brushing against his tongue and teeth. He let go of my hardened member, resulting in me whimpering a bit from the loss of heat. He moved his hands onto my chest and pushed me away from him. I gave him a questioning look, but he just looked directly into my eyes and licked his lips seductively as he slowly began to pull down his pants. Throughout the whole process, he didn't stop looking into my eyes. It was very...uh...hot... I started to actually look over his body and realized he wasn't wearing his armor anymore. Instead, he was wearing a loose shirt that showed off most of his neck, glistening with sweat and he wore light blue silk shorts with something that looked like a half horse, half dragon. I don't know what came over me, but I grabbed shirt and clenched it in both of my hands. By then he had already taken of his pants and casted them aside. I looked up at him as I slowly began to rip his shirt down the middle and lap at the sweat on his neck. He placed his hand on the back of my head, as if he were encouraging me to do more. I took that invitation and sank my teeth a little into his skin, drawing some beads of crimson blood. He groaned loudly and twitched vigorously as I continued to play with his neck, still slowly ripping the shirt.

"...Nnn..." I licked all over his neck, toying with every sensitive spot on it with my tongue and scraping against it with my teeth. I finally got the shirt to rip all the way. I pushed my hand inside and played with his nipples, making him moan loudly. When had the tables turned? "Hah~...touch me here..." He moaned out while guiding one of my hands down to his penis and closed my hand around it, giving it a little squeeze of encouragement. I froze, still holding his throbbing shaft in my hand. It was warm and alien to me. I pulled my hand away, blushing darkly and backed away a bit.

"No...I won't do it." I said while shaking my head no for emphasis. He stepped closer.

"Oh come on." He whined. "You were happily playing with my body, so why not here." He said as he grinded against me, making our penises rub against each other. I continued to nod my head no, despite the feeling I was getting from the friction and the gaze he was giving me. "Hmm? So what do you say?" He rocked his hips in a bow shape and pushed his bare chest up against mine, rubbing our nipples against each other. 'What was up with him and his rubbing?'

"Ah~... N-no... I will not." I tried hold in my moans, but they just wouldn't stop!

"Hmm... You seem to like this." He said, grunting every now and then and placed his hands on my hips. It was amazing, this feeling... I was sure enough that it was a good feeling and even though I knew it wasn't a great idea, doing this kind of thing with another man, I still didn't want it to stop. Oh god... My father would be so ashamed of me! He pulled away, making me lose my train of thought and stubble forward a bit. I guess I was unconsciously leaning into him. He leaned over, picking up his silk shorts and dropped them onto the floor next to me, right in front of the counter. I looked at him during the process and wondered what he was doing. He leaned against the counter side and slowly slid down it. When he was on the floor and no longer sliding, he looked up at me and motioned for me to come closer to him. 'What is he doing?' I thought to myself as I knelt down beside him. He looked at me, smiled sincerely and pulled me by my wrist, bringing me closer to him. Close enough for me to feel his breath against my face. It made me shiver. "Take off your pants." He said with his breath still hitting my face.

"Huh?" I looked at him in a stupor.

"Take off your pants." He said impatiently while massaging my chest with one hand and pumping his penis with the other. I blushed and licked my lips, debating whether I should follow through or not. He leaned forward, brushing his cheek against mine and bringing his lips to my ear. He whispered things into my ear that made my stomach turn and body burn. I bit my inner cheek, grabbing onto his shoulders and pushing him away.

"I'll...I'll take them off." I said, nodding excitedly as I got up quickly and started to step away from him while pulling off my shirt that was still hanging loosely on my arms. I stopped a couple feet away and stood there, clenching the sides of my pants. I could feel his eyes on me as I slowly pulled my pants down. Once they were off, I stepped out of them and walked back towards him. He still had his hand on his member as he looked at my body up and down.

"Get on top of me." He said through moans and groans. 'When did he get so pushy?' I thought to myself as I got closer to him. I sat on top of him with a grunt and looked at him, wondering what he wanted to do.

"What now?" I asked and as a reply, he smirked while pulling me into another passionate kiss. He slowly made his way down with his hand, getting a hold of both of our hot and throbbing shafts. I twitched under his touch, feeling the sensation wash over my body made me burn with desire. He loosely began to move his hand on us, making them softly rub each other and touch each other's sensitive spots. I unconsciously moaned into the kiss as I brought my hands up to the back of his head, lightly clenching his soft, light brown locks. Both of us looked into each other's half-lidded eyes that were filled with want and need. My body craved more of his touch as he continued to gently caress us both down there. I broke the kiss, grabbing a breath of air before I said what I was going to say. "Touch me more." He blinked, surprised at my command. Finally coming out of his short state of shock, he chuckled lowly and brought his face close to mine.

"Will do~" He hummed huskily, drawing shivers and twitches from my body. Moving his perfect lips to the skin around my neck, he let his free hand roam over my body, giving me a light squeeze every now and then and touching parts that I never knew we're so sensitive. Leaning into his touch, I was now exploring every inch of his body with my eyes. I wanted to touch him badly. I slowly and hesitantly reached out my hand, letting it lightly touch his soft skin and feel him slightly tense under my caress then relax again. It was all very fascinating. I continued to lightly touch his body. As I examined how he reacted to my airy touch on different parts of his body, he continued to busy his self with pumping our members, now with a firmer hold, and roaming my body with both his hand and mouth. Suddenly I realized how good I felt when I looked down and saw our members being melded together. I focused on the sensations I got down there rather than anywhere else and I felt a little light headed when he touched to tip and the underside of my shaft. I could feel him picking up the pace every time he went down and then back up. Something inside me turned as I felt my body clench and unclench over and over. My toes curled and I was suddenly gasping for air, but still failed to get the much needed substance into my body. It was as if I had lost the ability to breath. I arched my back, feeling this new sensation of delight in my lower regions.

"Oh god..." I bit my lip, feeling SOMETHING coming. I slowly opened my eyes...to find that I was in my bed?

AN- Uhhhh….. So, good or bad? I'm actually still kind of new at writing these scenes :P I'm not exactly sure if the uke and seme are obvious to you yet, but just to make it clear, Guan Suo is the uke and Xiahou Ba is the seme. Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 2

AN- SO! It's been _very_ long since the last update. I apologize -bows head repeatedly-I hope you forgive me! And thank you (probably should have said this last time ._.) **Sand Dun**, **samfoxy234**, and **KaiAbelinda** for following/favoriting this story! It means a lot to me. I wish to update more often, but frankly speaking I don't really get that much time to write anything because of school. I apologize ahead of time if I don't update for another…4 months =_=; Also, please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors, still need to find myself a Beta. BUT ANYWAY! Please enjoy this chapter although it _is _shorter than my past one… Oh, and the POV thing…probably should have done that at first… Btw, to anyone who actually reads my AN's, can you tell me how to do a line-break? ^_^

Warning- BOYxBOY don't like, don't read!

Disclaimer- I don't own Dynasty Warriors or its characters!

-Guan Suo's POV-

"What the?!" I sat up slightly confused. 'Was that...all a dream?' I questioned myself. As I realized what I had dreamt, I felt my face heat up. 'What kind of dream was that?!' I brought my hands up to cover my flushed face. 'I'm so shameful! How could I have dreamt something like that?!' My inner voice continued to scold myself for my inexcusable dream when I realized that there was something sticky and wet in my nether regions. For some odd reason or another, I was actually scared to see what it was. I slowly began to pull my blanket off of me, preparing myself for the worse. Once the blanket was off, I felt the cool air painlessly replace the warmth that had embraced the lower half of my body seconds ago while I looked down to see what exactly was the sticky and wet feeling. While looking down at the harmless wet stain on my crotch that seemed to ooze white goo, I inspected other places and noticed that there was a small amount of this questionable "goo" on my bed sheets. "This can't be good..." I mumbled to myself at the exact same time my bedroom door began to slide open. I quickly covered the lower half of my body with my blanket again and looked towards the door. I let out the breath that I hadn't realized I was holding in and sighed in relief.

"Oh, it's just you." Said person scoffed and laughed a bit.

"'Just you'? Glad to know I'm loved, Suo." The person said with a smile.

"Sorry," I laughed nervously as I rubbed the back of my neck. "I was just a bit...jumpy, Ping."

"Why? You had a nightmare?"

"Nightmare? I wish..."

"I don't know what could be worse than a nightmare so early in the morning." He shrugged his shoulders and continued to talk. "Anyway, I'm here because father told me to come and wake you up because breakfast will be ready in about an hour. He seemed a bit bothered. Something about 'not eating properly' and that warriors should never fight without the right amount of nutrients. I can't blame him though. After all, you didn't come to dinner last night."

"Don't even remind me..." I blushed and turned away from him.

"...Anyway, hurry up and get ready." He was about to leave when I remembered my dream and I had a question or two for him.

"Ah! Wait!"

"Hm?" He turned around to look at me.

"Uh..." I cleared my throat as my face grew flush. "Do you know-uh...what it is when your thing gets hard?"

"Hah?" He looked at me as if I was a farmer, asking what a cow was. "You don't know what it is when your..."thing" gets hard?" He asked, air quoting the word thing.

"Would I be asking you if I didn't?"

"...Well this is awkward..." He sighed, walking towards me and sat down on the edge of the bed. "It's called and erection." He said as if it were as simple as 'abc'. "Basically...your penis gets hard because you're sexually aroused."

"S-se-sexually aroused?!" I blushed darker than I thought I ever could. 'This is so embarrassing!'

"Yeah, sexually aroused." He repeated. "Do I need to spell it out for you? S-E-X-U-A-" I covered his mouth and violently shook my head no.

"N-no need, I can spell perfectly fine." I removed my hand as I looked away, still feeling the heat on my face.

"By the way, why did you want to know? I would have guessed you already knew if you hadn't asked me. I mean, you _are _eighteen years old." My eyes widened. There was no way I was going to answer _that_ question.

"No reason!" 'I'm such a wreck...' I still had a faint blush as I began to calm down. "Anyway...can you leave now? I have to get changed..."

"Okay?" He gave me a questioning look as he got up and left my room. When he was finally gone, I reluctantly got out of my bed. I stood on the mat that laid on top of the stone floor, next to my bed, realizing that I should have asked about the thick white liquid. I sighed for the umpteenth time that morning as I slowly pulled down my pants and undergarments. 'What am I supposed to do with this?' I wondered as I looked at my stained pants, underwear, and bed sheets. Deciding to take a quick bath was the best option that came to mind, considering the fact that I was planning on going out later and that I was still sticky down there.  
I stripped my shirt off as I sluggishly walked to my wardrobe and picked out a few articles of clothing. It wasn't anything really special. It was just white knee-length pants that were skintight, a green silk shirt with golden embroidery on the hem, and underwear.

I walked into my rather small but homey bathroom and stepped over to the edge of the bath, laughing a bit when I looked down at my reflection. I had remembered that sometimes before battles, I would take a bath at the public bath houses. Sometimes with other people, sometimes alone. "If I ever bathe again before a battle...I hope I won't bump into Xiahou Ba (Foreshadowing-ish!)..." I muttered to myself as I placed my stack of clothing, next to a couple of towels on top of a stone counter in the corner of the bathroom. I walked over to an open area where a small wooden stool was. Next to it was a decent sized bucket, filled with water, and inside the bucket was a basin that floated around, holding a couple of things. I sat down on the stool and took out the contents of the basin.

While rinsing myself in the lukewarm water, I began to wonder why I had that dream in the first place and what would happen if anyone found out about it. 'Yeah... As long as no one finds out, I'm fine. All I have to do is keep my mouth shut.' I grabbed my washcloth and poured a generous amount of whatever was inside the small wooden canister. All I knew was that it had a strong smell that was pleasant...sweet, maybe? It was a pale pink color and it had small white and red specs in it. I began to scrub my arms and then my chest and so on. After a long session of scrubbing, I poured some more of the pink stuff onto my hands and massaged it into my hair. Finally, I rinsed my body off with the left over water inside the bucket. I placed the basin and the other things back into the bucket while getting up off the stool. I began to walk over to the bath as I stretched my arms with a groan. I stepped over the bath's short wall and into the steaming water. With a sigh of relief, I slowly sat down. "Hm~ I think I need to get my hair cut soon." I whispered lowly as I played with hair. I relaxed for a good five minutes, until I began to think about my dream. I could have sworn the water got hotter, and I wasn't going to risk staying in the water for too long. I quickly got up and walked across the room, to the counter. 'What was seen cannot be unseen.' I unconsciously groaned as I grabbed the towel and began to wipe my body. "...Oh well..." I picked up my underpants and put them on, followed by my pants. Before I put my shirt on, I bent over and flipped my hair downwards so that it was dangling. Of course I had to dry my hair as much as I could before I went to breakfast, so I grabbed the damp towel I used previously and started to vigorously rub my hair in between my hands and towel. I flipped my head back a bit too quickly because my hair whipped the upper part of my back, making me wince. I didn't exactly dry my hair completely, but hey! It'll do for now... Once more, I grabbed something off of the countertop, my comb. I quickly ran it through my hair, placed it back onto the countertop, grabbed my shirt, and as I walked towards the bathroom door, I put my shirt on. 'I guess I'll just leave my hair down to dry before I put it up...' I walked out of the bathroom and into my bedroom, and then headed over to the door to go to breakfast. Finally I was on my way to eat breakfast.

AN- Once again hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!


	4. Chapter 3

**At least it wasn't a full 4 months like I said...hope you enjoy this update and thank you to those that followed and favorited this fic. Enjoy~**

Warnings are the same.

Disclaimer- (this goes for any of my future chapters) I do not own any of the DW series characters.  
  
-Guan Suo's POV-

I wasn't far from the dining room when the smell of food greeted me, making my stomach grumble. I was extremely hungry from not eating last night and if I didn't get any of the delicious smelling food, I would probably die... I turned the corner and entered the dining room with a smile. Food filled the surface of the table, almost completely and it made me impatient when I realized I had to wait for the rest of my family to arrive if I wanted to eat.

What seemed like decades were actually only a few minutes and one by one everyone was in their respective seats. I tapped the table with my finger, still waiting for us to start the morning meal. That was when my father greeted everyone and said something like "Good morning. I hope you enjoy this meal-yada yada yada-now let us begin our day by eating." With that I snatched my chopsticks up off the table and grabbed the bowl of rice in front of me. It was very unlike me to be eating like a slob, but considering that everyone else was eating the same way, they probably wouldn't noticed.

I looked up and away from my food, catching my older brother's eye. He quirked his eyebrows and gave me a surprised look, making me choke on my food and wipe my mouth. I swallowed down the food in my mouth and gave sheepish nod to him. He visibly laughed and went on eating his own food. I placed my almost empty bowl on the table, suddenly not as hungry as I was before, and excused myself from breakfast.

I went back to my room and grabbed a comb that was on top of my dresser. My hair had not fully dried and I desperately wanted to leave the house to get some air. But, I was fully aware of the damage that can be done when you tightly encase wet hair in something. So, I opted to just leave my hair down. I ran my comb through my hair a few times and then I was off to the marketplace.

-Xiahou Ba's POV-

'Today is such a drag...' I thought to myself. How I got pulled into going to the marketplace with my family is beyond me. I was sleeping, having a good dream if I might add, when suddenly I was flipped off my bed and given a rude awakening. According to my father, he had called my name several times while shaking my shoulders, even smacked me around a bit, but I still wouldn't wake. So, he decided it was best to just flip me up off the bed. I mumbled curses under my breath with my arms crossed, glaring at the floor.

The floor had not done anything...if anything I should be grateful of it. After all, if it were not for the floor that caught me this morning, I would be falling in an endless pit.

While my mind was busy with so many trivial things, I was still staring at the floor, leaning against a fruit and vegetable stand, arms crossed and brows furrowed. Out of nowhere, a small golden hairpin in the shape of a dragon with green gems for eyes fell to the floor in front of me. I stared blankly at the said pin, and then realized someone dropped. I walked forward and swept it up off the floor, looking side to side to see who had dropped it.

That was when I saw a lady with considerably long hair, a green silk shirt without sleeves that showed off her smooth skin, and white knee-length pants. Her choice of clothing was surprising, since most women or girls liked to wear gowns. A shirt and pants usually was not the first choice a woman would make, yet the clothing fit her and flattered her curves.

I suddenly felt proud and almost nervous that I was helping out such a beautiful woman whose face I had not yet seen. It put a smile on my face. I went into a jog, following after her and shouted, "Miss." I was a few steps away when she turned to look at who called. My smile had wiped off my face. 'She' looked to me and blinked a few times. I could not believe that I just called Guan Suo, the man I proposed being a sworn ally to not even a full day ago, "miss". The look on his face was of surprise and he had turned extremely red, no doubt because I called him by the wrong label.

-Guan Suo's POV-

I was happy. I bought a few things, mostly for my family and one or two for myself. I was sure that everyone would enjoy their gifts. Each suited the person it would soon belong to.

Why was I shopping? It was probably to keep my mind off of my dream and everything involving it. I just bought a small golden pin. It looked like a dragon and had green eyes, the color of Shu. I thought it would suit Xing Cai a lot, since she was as fierce as a dragon herself. Plus, she was such a great warrior and trained all the time that one would think she hardly had time for her own self. She deserves something nice. I smiled once more.

"Miss!" A familiar voice called out. I don't know why I turned, because I certainly was not a 'miss'. I was then greeted by a slightly panting Xiahou Ba that had a surprised look as he froze, staring at me. He must've mistaken me for a woman.

I blushed a scarlet red as I remembered my dream. He was the exact reason I was out, shopping. Suddenly, he bowed his head apologetically and said "sorry" way to many times. I inwardly laughed, placing my hand on his shoulder to show that I wasn't angry or anything alike, however I was a bit flustered. He looked up at me, straightening up and glancing sideways, trying to avoid my eyes.

"I'm flattered." I couldn't help but laugh. "So...you called? Or were you expecting to find a lady and flirt with her?" My own words hurt me for an odd reason. He shook his head and reached his hand out to me. I tilted my head, confused, and put my hand out expecting something to be dropped into my hand, and that it was. I looked down at it, mildly confused. It was the pin I bought not too long ago. I think he sensed my confusion, so he began to speak.

"I believe you dropped it as you passed by me..." I looked back at him and smiled.

"Thank you." He smiled back.

"It was no problem."

-Xiahou Ba's POV-

I suppose it all worked out. I smiled at him after he said thank you. "It was no problem." I replied. He does have very feminine features...still he is masculine. I stared at his toned muscles, particularly the ones on his arms.

"Jealous?" He gave me an amused look and smirked, while flexing his biceps.

"As if..." I rolled my eyes and looked elsewhere, blushing in the slightest.

"...Can I ask you a question?" I looked at him and smiled, thinking of something smart to say back at him.

"You just did." I put a smug look on and crossed my arms. He scoffed and laughed, as he playfully punched my shoulder. "Sure, why not?" I let my hands drop to my sides and shrugged, giving him a nod of approval.

"Okay...well, there is no easy way of putting this, but here goes. Do you know what that white gooey liquid is that appears in your underwear?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was he just asking me that question? This was something I learned a while back, almost 5 years ago. I felt extremely embarrassed that I had to answer this question in public, of all places, where people can hear you. I blushed madly, and covered my face with a hand, feeling the increasing heat. He gave me a worried look. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I am fine." I mumbled, finally collecting my senses and putting on a serious face. "Well, can we at least go somewhere a little more private?" I asked, hoping he would comply.

"Sure..." Was his short reply before we were off to a more secluded area.  
**  
So, yeah...another short update! And soon our innocent Guan Suo is about to be soiled by knowledge...can't wait~ -evil laughter-**


End file.
